


Love

by HayStark



Series: Songs of a Love [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:59:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayStark/pseuds/HayStark
Summary: Take your hands off him, cause he's the only one that I've ever loved. Please don't find her skin when you turn the lights out. Sansa screamed those words in her head, asking for the gods not to do this to her. He is the only thing I ever wanted. The man whose father promised her, brave, gentle and strong. Like Jon.





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, its been a long time, right? Soooo this fic is based in another music of Daughter, Love. Well that's all. remember that English is not my mother tongue. Sorry for any error, and I would appreciate it if someone wanted to be my beta. I hope you like it, and if you liked please leave kudos. I'll see you down later, :)

She crossed the Godswood with long and heavy strides, Ghost trotting on her heels. If she were a dragon this place would be on fire, Sansa was furious, so furious that I think she could catch fire. _That's the effect he has on me_.

 How could he be so reckless? So stupid? Going to DragonStone to find this Dragon Queen you dont know. Jon was acting the same way Robb and Dad acted and ended up being killed. Dead. Jon had already died a fez and she could not bear to lose him again.

_I will not take it if he die, Jon no, he can not do this to me, the gods can not do this to me, not again._

He could simply send an emissary but no, he had to play the hero and go himself

She came in front of the heart tree and leaned her forehead against the white wood, releasing an anguished sigh. Ghost was at his side lying in the snow, the wolf was camouflaged in the snow, making Sansa laugh.

"Oh, ghost, you're a good boy, you're one of the only ones that cheers me up." Sansa sat down beside the wolf near the giant roots. Ghost looked at her fondly, put his tongue out, and wagged his tail at her. Sansa stroked her giant head as she stared up at the sky.

Little snowflakes fell and left the place more magical, however much it was winter, today was not a cold day. Or maybe because there was Stark blood in his veins. The snow fell on her face, the little cold drop made shivers on his skin.

_How I missed so much of Winterfell. This wonderful place. My home._

She leaned her back against the tree and closed her eyes, savoring the icy breeze and snow on her face.,while her hand was lost in the white and fluffy fur of Ghost.

After a few minutes she heard slow, calm footsteps in the snow. Jon. She knew. She opened her eyes and saw him looking at her with a smile on his lips. _Oh, how could his smile be so beautiful?_

"Why are you smiling?" She asked curiously, smiling too.  
Jon walked closer to her and sat next to her, Ghost shook his ears at seeing Jon. The wolf pulled his head from Sansa's lap and greeted Jon with a lick in his hand.  
He looked affectionately at the wolf and then at her, his eyes full of passion.

_  
He loves me too, I feel it._

"I smiled because when I saw you with Ghost I thought I had seen a goddess, her hair in a simple, full of snowy braid. Her red lips and her cheeks flushed with the cold. His body next to the heart tree as if it were part of him, his long, thin fingers getting lost in the wolf's fur and Ghost was lying with his head in his lap as if you were his mother. "He paused for a moment and licked his lips .

_You look like a goddess, for her red hair is the leaves of the tree, her white skin is the wood, her eyes are the sky, and Ghost is the snow that surrounds the Godswood. A queen, you look like a Queen. "He ends up looking at her tenderly._

_  
No one had ever told her anything so beautiful, so romantic, so ... Jon._

_She closed her eyes, breathing calmlhy. He is so wonderful._

She opened her eyes and looked at him with lust.

"And you look like a King," she said, smiling.

Jon looked at her curiously and said. "Then we will be Kings and Queens, in this icy castle."

Sansa leaned against his chest, feeling the scent of snow and pine and whispered.

"This castle and winter are not frozen when you're by my side." She said quietly, to jon would not hear.

He looked at her, his stark gray eyes, and with the light they looked violet. Their faces were very close together and Sansa could feel Jon's breathing, he looked at her pink lips.

Sansa put her hand lightly on Jon's cheek and he brushed his lips lightly against hers. He was sweet and she deepened the kiss, Sansa opened her mouth slightly to give Jon's tongue in.

He put his hand on Sansa's waist and pulled her closer, one hand on Jon's curls and the other on his neck.

They let go and gasped, she kissed Jon's lips again, he guided Sansa to sit on her lap and she sat down.

She wrapped her arms around Jon's neck while he had both hands on Sansa's back. He let out a low moan and she giggled as they kissed.  
Jon released Sansa's lips and nibbled at her earlobe lightly, she gasped, had never kissed such a man, only men she did not want and abused her. Jon was special, but unfortunately he was his half brother and she could not be with him ever.

_The gods play with my life, letting me fall in love with my half brother, Jon the only man who has ever hurt her._

Sansa and Jon have never been close before, in her childhood she would just ignore Jon and call him half brother. She never felt he was family, even Jon being a bastard. Sansa felt that he was not her brother and had never seen him like that. Maybe he was not. A selfish part of her wished Jon was not her brother.  
 Sansa looked at him with a smile.

"I've waited so long for this," he said, stroking Sansa's cheek.

"Me too." Sansa said calmly 

Jon and Sansa's lips were red and swollen. Sansa's braid was messy and her cheeks flushed. Jon's hair was loose, he tied it back as she stared at him.  
Sansa stood on Jon's lap and hugged him tightly, saying,  
"Please, Jon, do not go away, I can not take it, take me along with you, please," she pleaded with him crying.

Sansa let go of him and looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I can not lose you Jon, I can not and I can not. Let me go in your place, you better, I can talk to this Dragon Queen, "she said desperately, not wanting her beloved Jon to leave her.

Jon removed his gloves and wiped her tears carefully, stroking his cheekbones. He looked at Sansa's big blue eyes that were swollen, his eyes were lighter than before, and they looked like ice. _They looked like the ice of the Wall, full of magic. Like magic in her veins_.

Sansa was wearing a dark gray dress with blue, simple but beautiful, it fell perfectly into her curvy body. Despite the cold weather she was not wearing covers, Sansa was accustomed to the cold, just as he, the cold was part of them, like people from the North.

"Sweet Sansa, there must always be a Stark in WInterfell, I'm not a Stark, you're the only one left. The only remaining Stark in the world, we do not know if Bran or Arya are alive, probably not. I was the only one who saw the King of the Night. You are my heir, if anything happens to me I can not forgive myself, the Lord Lords need someone reliable to follow and that person is you Sansa. I care about you and that is why I will go and you will stay here in my place, ruling the North. "

He cupped her cheek and kissed it gently.

Sansa could be a Queen, a better queen than Jon, he thought. They could fill this castle with babies Starks and Tullys. Fill the North with safety and loyalty again. Fill your heart with Sansa's love.

He _loved her so much. But that was his sin or his death perhaps._

"Jon," she said in a husky voice of her crying. Sansa put her hand on his chest and began to draw circles with her fingers.  
Jon started to laugh and twitch from Sansa's touch.

"What's so funny, Jon Snow?" She said with a silly grin on her face slapping her arm. He suppresses his laughter but continues to smile in a way that warms Sansa's heart.

"Your fingers were tickling me."

"Um, what a pity, because those fingers will continue to tickle you, King of the North." Sansa smirked, ready to tickle him further. She took off her cloak and started tickling Jon while he kept laughing and squirming.

"Stop Sansa," Jon chuckled. Sansa could not stop laughing, too.

At one impulse Jon stood up, but she pulled his foot and he ended up falling on his back with Sansa on top of him. Ghost watched the scene lying down with his ears down, not understanding what the two of them were doing.

"Ouch," Jon exclaimed with a pained face.

"I think I broke a rib, Sansa." Jon looked at her worriedly.

"Really, Jon? "Sansa looked at him wide-eyed and worried.

"Excuse me Jon, I'm sorry," she said guiltily in her voice.

Jon began to laugh loudly and uncontrollably. He pulled Sansa closer to him and did not stop laughing. "Hey, why are you laughing? You just broke a rib, "Sansa exclaimed in exasperation.

"Oh not to be." She spoke intrigued.

During this mid-term Jon kept laughing at Sansa's worried face, getting almost out of breath. "You had to see your face, all worried, I did not break anything Sansa, I've been through worse," he said between laughs.

"Oh you think it's funny, right? You will see." She said taking some snow and throwing it on Jon's face.

Jon closed his eyes feeling the icy snow on his face, he started to laugh uncontrollably as Sansa punched Jon's chest. He opened his eyes and saw Sansa staring at him with his magnificent blue eyes, her braid was all destroyed, but Sansa did not seem to care. Jon saw in her face that she was in every way trying to hold back the laughter.  
"Come on Sansa, I know you want to laugh, love." He said laughing and tickling her.

_I was killed, when I revived there was no reason to be alive, there was nothing to fight. But when I saw your face, ah I was no longer a body without life inside, I was alive again, I was alive again, I had purpose to live and fight. When I saw your blue eyes I knew I had something to live for. I am extremely grateful that you have made me feel alive again Sansa._

Sansa's heart leapt when he called her love. Does he love me? No, it can not be. No one has ever really loved her. How a man must love a woman. They desire her. She wanted to be with him forever. Was this how Cersei Lannister felt about loving his brother? 

_Sansa had been with the woman for so long that maybe she was just like her? Wishing your brother the way the Lannisters wanted._

She ignored this thought and jumped at the moment. Jon watched her with love in his gray eyes. That they looked so violet with the light of the sunset. Jon smiled and she knew he had the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. While they were kids he would never smile at her that way, he would smile like that just for Robb, Arya, Bran and little Rickon.

_Oh Rickon, I miss you so much, i'm so sorry, he was killed before his time._

But now Jon smiles at her, every time and she loves his smile, very much.

"You know Jon, I really like your smile," she said giggling, Sansa was now lying in the snow with her head resting on Jon's chest, both watching the starry night and the full moon.

"Thank you Sansa, I love your smile too." He said caressing her cheek.

The two of them enjoyed the moment alone staring at the stars and feeling the winter breeze.

_Yes, I can live like this with him. Even though the two of us can not be together. She could live beside him, having no husband, living with him alone. Yes that would be a sacrifice, living a lifetime without having children or getting married._

  
_But she would be happy to live a life next to him._

_Only his._

_Together as one heart._

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is not my best thing, because am not an good writer, i hope that you have liked my history, thank you for reading and i see you around, byeeeee, kisses for you all <3


End file.
